The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for supplying fuel to such engines and for injecting the fuel into such engines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for atomizing and conveying such atomized fuel into a spark ignited combustion chamber by mixing the fuel with an incoming charge of compressed gas, such as air.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,710,600 F. K. H. Nallinger June 14, 1955 3,066,983 J. A. M. Bay December 4, 1962 3,288,072 W. G. McKenzie November 29, 1966 3,442,443 E. L. Kilbourn May 6, 1969 3,682,572 D. L. Yarger August 8, 1972 3,704,079 M. J. Berlyn November 28, 1972 ______________________________________